


crimson joy

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Morning After
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「比起得體的我，妳更喜歡凌亂的我？」
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 2





	crimson joy

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年7月所作。

Jill在接近正午時醒來。隔著深綠色窗簾，強烈的日光若隱若現。

她緩緩爬出被窩，盤腿而坐。

一旁的紅髮機器人縮著身子貌似睡得挺沉，發出夾雜電子音的奇特呼吸聲。

機器女孩露出與人類肌膚無差異的白皙肩頭，Jill替她拉好被子。

她下意識的想摸一摸那粒紅腦袋，猶豫一會還是收回手。Fore在床邊歪頭盯著她。

「Come.」

黑貓輕巧的跳至她腿上趴下，磨蹭她的手。

「我們不要吵醒她好嗎？」

「吵醒那位紅髮睡美人？」

她改變聲線替Fore發聲，那團隆起的棉被小山忽然震動一下，嚇得Fore跳下床逃跑。

「Honey妳真可愛。」

機器女孩從被子裡探出頭，露出睡眼惺忪的笑。

「Shit, 我吵醒妳了嗎？」

Jill不自在的用手扶住後頸。

「沒有，我給系統設定的休眠時間結束所以才醒的。」

「噢。」

「其實妳起來時我就差不多醒了。」

「那幹嘛裝睡。」

「我在等，看妳會不會吻我呀，honey.」

或是對我做些其他的事。

她俏皮的眨眼，掀開被子讓赤裸的機體一覽無遺。

Jill移開視線不發一語。

「討厭，honey真掃興。」

「真抱歉破壞妳的興致。」

感覺煙癮上來，她從床旁櫃子上的煙盒裡找煙。

她點燃香煙，深深吸了一大口，停頓幾秒再緩緩吐出。

Jill發現Dorothy正看著自己，瞇起眼，笑容像隻貓。

「妳也不喜歡事後在床上吸煙嗎？」

「也？」

「很多人對我的習慣表示不滿過。」

「因為床單可能著火啊honey.」

「怎麼大家都這麼認為．．．」

她皺眉，打算熄掉香煙，手卻被Dorothy逮住。

「我不在意妳在床上吸煙。」

「真的嗎？」

「真的。」

「如果妳這麼說的話。」

Jill再次抽著煙，Dorothy注視這樣的她。

「我是機器人，防火。」

「太好了，要是發生火災請一定要來救我。」

「妳知道我願意為妳做任何事。」

Jill沉默的呼出白色煙霧，彷彿沒有聽見Dorothy剛才的話語。

「說真的，honey，我覺得現在的感覺很好。」

「嗯？」

「只有我和妳，一絲不掛的在床上。妳盤起腿自在的抽煙，我則什麼都不做的躺著。」

我會暫時忘記自己是機器人。

她輕輕說，看似有些迷失。

「同意，而且妳的sex hair還蠻可愛的。」

Jill揉了揉Dorothy的頭，弄亂她的紅髮。

「平時看見妳都梳得很整齊，所以覺得很新鮮。」

「比起得體的我，妳更喜歡凌亂的我？」

「呃．．．」

「難怪昨晚會被妳用得一蹋糊塗。」

機器女孩做出恍然大悟的表情。

「不過能給honey弄得全身上下亂七八糟可是種榮幸。」

她挑眉，Jill難為情的咳了幾聲。

「妳接下來沒有工作嗎？」

「當然有。」

「那是不是該起來了。」

「這麼急著趕我走。」

「這叫善意的關心。」

機器女孩終於離開被窩。她下床撿起自己的衣物，刻意放慢速度穿上。

Jill撇開頭不去觀看Dorothy精緻的身體，專注吸煙。

「今晚能見面嗎？」

紅髮機器人詢問，Jill轉頭發現她仍未穿著裙子，趕緊轉移目光。

「不能，Gaby晚上要來。」

「好吧。」

她面向鏡子，調整蝴蝶結。

「Kiss me goodbye?」

「我在抽煙。」

「告訴過妳我不在意了。」

Dorothy雙手撐著床沿對她微笑。她想了想，最後在菸灰缸熄掉香煙。

「Honey?」

Dorothy好奇的眨著眼，Jill很快的在她嘴角留下一吻。

「妳真的應該整理一下頭髮，Dorothy.」

「我知道。」

可是我喜歡妳在我身上留下的痕跡。她想。

「酒吧見囉，honey.」

「酒吧見。」

機器女孩靜靜走出Jill住處，努力不讓落寞佔據思緒。


End file.
